


Tried and Tested

by mingyu_ssi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, porn with dumb plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyu_ssi/pseuds/mingyu_ssi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo hates to be trap in a stupid arrange marriage agreement but why does his now fiance, Mingyu seem not to care? To his desperation to end this, Wonwoo proceeds to do even more stupid things.</p>
<p>aka when Wonwoo's parents thought he'll never get laid so they arranged him with their school's most handsome and popular student, Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposedly working on my thesis and I dont know how I end up making a smut fic. I'm not as good as you thought but definitely working on it

“How did your parents ever get a hot fiancé for you?!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, in Jeonghan hysterical tone. It has been a whole week of despair since his parents announce it to him, the reason they have given has cause him to heart attack.

_“Because honey, I think you’ll never get laid”_

And asking for his bestfriend help, was his option to escape his dilemma. But No, he wasn’t a big help either.

“Kim Mingyu THE KIM MINGYU the hottest guy in the school or maybe... in the universe!” Wonwoo buried his face in the table, too tired from all the thinking he have been doing for the pass week. He dont want to be tied up with this stupid arrange marriage thing. He wanted to fall in love like what it is supposed to be.

“I dont want to get married, okay not with the person I barely know” he murmured, his face planted on the table. Jeonghan sighed and caress his hair softly, finally taking the matter seriously.

“You know, I have read this kind of stories before and usually they would resort to finding a fake boyfriend”

_“Honey, if you have plans on getting a boyfriend to stop your engagement with Mingyu, that’s not gonna work okay?”_

Wonwoo groan and messing his hair in frustration.

“My parents have probably read that kind of stories too”  
Probably his parents have lost hope in him, and the idea that only ‘gold-diggers’ are the only people would get interested to him. He hates it, he really do, it just shows that his parents dont have any trust in his decisions.

“Is Mingyu okay with this?”

“That’s one of my problems, because he seems not to care!”  
Jeonghan bit his lips, stopping himself from forming a smile. He have given himself a title of being Wonwoo’s second mother, and the idea have given him so much excitement. It just need a matter of time for his ‘son’ to take in everything accordingly.

“Well then, you need to accept my friend that you are bound with the hottest guy with the rest of your life”  
Jeonghan ruffled his hair and Wonwoo immediately swatted it away.

“You are such a big help, I hope you know that” He rolled his eyes for the nth time, he felt like his lifeline is the table his face is buried on and the study lounge become his new-found home. Good thing they are the only people inside, because Wonwoo dont want to deal with nasty stairs on the conversation they had.

“It’s a plus, he is a sex god, you’ll exciting sex life would finally start.” Jeonghan beam, his eyes were having sparkles that Wonwoo want to rip away. Jeonghan was clapping his hands like a seal, and wiggling his eyebrows when their eyes meet. But his face turn serious, he added.

“You don’t even have one”

Okay, okay, Wonwoo mentally raise his hands. He is a fucking virgin and a sore loser. He actually mess up with anything without even thinking and then he’ll be paired up with a guy who seem to be the crown perfect man in the school. The cassanova, the playboy.... Something have spark inside of Wonwoo, and his mind that is pure darkness seem to find the light he keep searching for.

“Does that look mean, you are accepting the marriage thing?”  
He met Jeonghan’s confused eyes, but it only give him an assurance that his plan would work.

“Because that look seem perverted for me”  
He ignored, he beamed with the largest smile he could muster.

“I’m Wonwoo the guy who mess up with everything”  
Wonwoo proclaimed, and Jeonghan could only nod in surprise.

“And he is Mingyu the guy moulded by gods and craves sex”

“That is not what I mean!”

Wonwoo cant hear anything, the plan is perfectly playing in his mind. There is this 99.99% chance that this would work. He patted his shoulder, congratulating himself for the brilliant plan.

“The answer of this equation is I would have sex with him!”  
Wonwoo finally met Jeonghan’s stare, but the long-haired guy is still unmoved, he continued his presentation of the ‘great’ plan.

“Then if it’s a big fail, he would back out to himself since I can’t give the best sex he wants!”  
Wonwoo facepalmed looking at Jeonghan’s face. It still doesn’t make sense to the older, but Wonwoo was so much in good mood that he explained thoroughly.

“Look, hypothetically, Mingyu and I are not really match for each other, he is a ‘God’ and I am a ‘mortal’. It just need for him to realize that he has been in a ridiculous situation all along”

“And what is it, you’re going to his house and tell him ‘hey lets have sex’?”

“No, because starting today we are gonna live together”

A smile crept in Jeonghan’s face, he comb his hair slightly and laughing silently inside. Definitely, this is a one hell ridiculous idea, even more crazy than the marriage itself. If Wonwoo would have wanted to knock out some senses to his fiancé that marrying him was a big mistake, there are a lot of ways to show it rather than preceding the idea of sex. Not that Wonwoo was one of a pervert person, because he isn’t in the first place, a more oblivious and a little dumb, maybe. Wonwoo is getting laid, and that’s one thing he keeps holding on. Besides his parents have chosen Mingyu for a reason, and there is no way that Wonwoo is in the wrong hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about living with Mingyu is that they don't have interaction, or so he thought.

Mingyu is definitely a hot guy, just as Jeonghan said. Wonwoo always question why is he letting himself being trap in the arrange marriage agreement when in fact the guy could meet people with the same level as him rather than be tied up with him. It has been a week since he met Mingyu but they haven’t exchange any words. Though all he could always hear about him from other people especially his bestfriend, on how hot he is, how tall he is, and how he effortlessly make people swoon him. Jeonghan even scolded him for not knowing Mingyu, how the fuck could he not know the person who is always the center of attention?

 

Yes you got it right, Wonwoo is living under the cave. 

But the idea that he have gone through dates with different people and proclaim the nearby bar as his playground, makes Wonwoo doubt so much in their situation. Wonwoo already build large walls around himself when meeting those kind of people, like Mingyu. Those who play with feelings are the nastiest, and as much as possible Wonwoo don’t want to lengthen his interaction with him. He have build walls to protect himself, at the same time he start to doubt his 'great plan'. 

He was lying on his stomach, face planted on the pillows. He hear the light snores and followed by his stomach grumbling. It's time to get himself a dinner. He went to kitchen, and open the refrigerator. Almost most of the things inside are ingredients to a dish, and he dont know how to cook. Even a simple egg. He just wish Mingyu knows how to cook so the stock wouldnt go into waste. He saw a cup of ramen, and decided to go with it. But he need to calm his nerves for a while, from all the things happening today he need comfort. Therefore, he ordered a box of pizza. 

..............

When he arrived at the room, he sees Mingyu who is still fast asleep. Didn’t even bother to change his uniform, Wonwoo was contemplating if he should wake him up and invite to eat dinner. They aren’t close,they haven’t made an actual conversation. He shrugged, maybe Mingyu would be mad if he disturbed him. He decided to take a shower and get into his sleeping clothes.

 

Living with Mingyu seem to be easy, Wonwoo concluded. He dont need to have an actual conversation and proceed to take care of their own. In that way, Wonwoo don’t need to prepare himself for an awkward situation since even in their first day as living together they don’t get much interaction. 

 

The apartment was just simple, and he really loves how it gives him a homey feel. He love how comfy the couch was chosen to be put partnered with an average sized flat screen television, in few walks in the left is the kitchen it is packed with the equipments and Wonwoo feel that only two of it will be use (microwave and refrigerator). There are two rooms, the other one is their room which is something he can't get use to but their king size fluff bed was a plus, the other room is their study room/guest room, Wonwoo bet his parents bring his book collection and set up their working tables so no one can use the room. Psh. The bathroom which is located between the two rooms, which if Wonwoo is not being too suspicious he bet the bathroom size is good for two people. If you get what he means. 

When he was finish, he felt how tired he is. He slump his body in the bed, and moan silently on how comforting it is. The call of sleep is coming, and getting the rest he deserve. 

There was electricity of pleasure he felt in his sensitive neck, it was giving him sweet kisses and actions of marking him. He found his hands gripping the lad's hair, as someone suck deeper, making him moan. It was a foreign feeling, and even though he didn’t know what kind of situation is this. He is willing to turn off his curiosity side just to continue this. He keep his eyes close, if its a dream, there is no way he wanted to wake up. He felt a warmth against him and its locking him close. He never thought dreams could even evolve like this. 

When Wonwoo is so drown in the moment, it stopped. His whine got cut off by a pair of lips, that makes him forcefully open his eyes. Its was a short kiss but it took his breathe away added by the fact on the identity of the person. 

"Waa-" the first thing he could consider eligible from all the sounds he have made.

"You're my fiancé and I need people to know that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
>  
> 
> Mingyu is being too fast, isnt he? Baby you’re going too fast baby~ Well you dont need to wait long for the next chapter *wink wink
> 
>  
> 
> I knowwww its been so long. I know, I almost abandon this. It came alive, and my motivation to continue this is back back back with boom boom boom. I am so overwhelm that all of my SVT fics got recommended by meanieficrecs on tumblr. I was just seriously looking for a new meanie fic to read but I got to see some of my fics <3\. Please do let me hear me about your feedbacks! It motivates me more <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasnt that bad afterall

WHAT THE EFF?! 

Wonwoo was staring on his reflection, the obnoxious bluish hickey was there and people would easily spot it in one look. So this was Mingyu kept him busy while he is asleep, so this is his way to portray to people they are engaged. huh. bright idea. 

Jeonghan called him dumb with his ‘brilliant plan’ but Mingyu seems to be dumber. 

Dumbest to the point he wanted to kill the living out of him, dang it. He cannot even wear a turtleneck to cover it or else he’ll get detention and that’s like the first thing he don’t want to happen. But if he will let this show the ‘mark’ in his neck for sure all the attention will be unto him and he dread the thought of it. 

Wonwoo is going crazy, and its just 6 in the morning. 

 

…………………

“Take that scarf off”

Wonwoo was surprised to see Mingyu still sitting on the couch, seemingly waiting for him. (as much as possible Wonwoo don’t want to assume) Looking at Mingyu really makes Wonwoo self-conscious. He have already know that the boy is gorgeous, but he never thought that he would look like he came out from a comic book. Like those comic book character that are formed perfectly from the creator’s mind, and he cant believe there could be version of those in real life. Because how the hell could Mingyu make the school uniform cost like billion won with just how he wears it? Okay, Wonwoo need get his mind straight and start to actually respond to Mingyu. 

“I feel like wearing scarf for today” He said trying to be innocent, trying to ignore that he still feel the burning sensation in his neck, trying to show that this is not much of the big deal, which it is. 

“The hickey would lose its purpose” The taller’s stare bore deep in him, and Wonwoo wish he didn’t blush remembering the scene happening earlier. 

“N-no”

“It’s hot, you’re making yourself as a joke” Mingyu stood up and grab the older’s scarf, he hold his hand stopping him. If Jeonghan was here, he would be laughing his half off. This is the moment he accept his defeat, and put down the nonchalant front he is trying to built. He cannot meet those eyes, he cannot even dare to bring his head up. He murmured “Mingyu, I’m not comfortable with it”

Wonwoo was too weak to even react when Mingyu remove his scarf and proceeded to intertwined their fingers. These kind of things are beyond on his comfort zone and he can't help but became scared on whatever is ahead. The fact that there engagement hasn’t fully sink in his head. So much is happening, everything seem to pace too fast, and Wonwoo isn’t ready for anything. “The campus knows we are engage and pretty sure they’ll going to bombard you with questions. At least when they saw the mark I made they’ll keep their mouth shut.” It was so soft, his voice was soothing his insides and it makes him calm, like everything is gonna be alright. 

Everything is happening too fast, and Mingyu being involved is something he cannot figure out. 

“Why are you in this again?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out?” The smile was blinding, it’s like the rays of the sun, and Wonwoo is a self-proclaim vampire so he is allergic to it. But nevertheless it put back color to his monochrome morning. Mingyu probably practice magic. 

He was pulled off in his thoughts when Mingyu pulled him out of their apartment. Wonwoo knows this would be the start of how peaceful life turn into a big mess. Even though there is so much fear conquering his insides, he feels at ease with Mingyu’s hand holding him. 

Somehow, the arranged marriage didn’t sound so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my mistakes. probably everything might not make sense, I'll fix this when I got sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can he hate something so beautiful?

"If I don't know you're Mingyu's fiancé, I swear I would thought you got that either by you killed the mosquito so bad or a little fist punch you"

As Mingyu have informed him, the news about them being engaged have spread throughout the campus. It was the worst, because the moment they step in the entrance of the school a lot of people waiting to get to see the person 'their' Mingyu got engaged to. The crowd seem to be crazy, that even walking in the hallways isn’t safe anymore. Everyone is staring at him, and the whole place is full of hush whispers. He needs to apologize to Mingyu later for clutching his hand so hard because he was too busy trying not to get his nervousness dominates him. 

At least now, he thinks that maybe people would prioritize their stomach first rather than his engagement and have a peaceful time like how he used to do. 

But no 

He should expect this, knowing Jeonghan. That guy treats the situation like how he fanboy on the dramas he watch, and even copy the reactions they have. Sometimes Wonwoo wonders how he even gets to consider him as his bestfriend. 

He could still feel the heat circling around the hickey, and the people fuss about it makes it worst. Everything has been frustrating him so much and he can only slam the book. 

"Can you at least act as my bestfriend for once?"

Wonwoo look up to face Jeonghan and even to his surprise that he is frustrated too. 

"How can I shut up? Have you seen it?" 

"Gimme a break okay" He open back the book he neglected for a while, scanning through the text. "Everyone keeps talking about it like there are no other stuff matters" If he could, he wishes to be in a book instead than facing everything that is happening. 

It was quite, and he felt relieved when Jeonghan finally understand how mess he is. Jeonghan's thinking face is on, and somehow Wonwoo found joy that he is taking his situation seriously for the first time. 

"Mingyu is a vampire"

"Yah!"

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

All throughout his existence Wonwoo thinks he is not weak, nor strong, he is happily proclaiming he is in between. 

Its a lie. 

A big fat lie. 

He is the weakest weakling ever existed. 

"You're disgusting!" A slap landed in his right cheek, and he's movement is restricted by two strong arms by his sides. They were on the abandon locker room, calling for help is a big waste of time. 

The stings made Wonwoo chuckle silently, the things happening to him should just stay in a fiction an author fantasize about or a tv drama that the director puts up for business. Things like arrange marriage and bullying in this intent should never happen in real life. Especially Jeon Wonwoo. 

"Huh, Jeon Wonwoo" Minah hissed in annoyance. She has always hate Wonwoo since they started highschool. Wonwoo knows Minah sees here as an enemy, he knows how much Minah hates how he got high grades without doing so much effort. And Wonwoo knows how much Minah waited for this to happen, that finally she has a proper reason to make him suffer in her own hands. 

"Accept the fact you can never get laid, don’t be desperate" She caressed his cheek, and Wonwoo move his face so much to get the touch out of him. 

"You're spitting nonsense-"

"Its freaking obvious your engagement is arranged, and you probably asked mommy and daddy to get you a love life" The hold in his both arms tighten, and he swears he could hear the sounds of his bones starting to break. 

"That's so low" She whispers, and the hold tightens even more. Its becoming unbearable, he cried in pain. Why does he need to suffer? He just want to just stay in a room with his book, its really simple. He was not asking so much.

"You need to wake up, Wonwoo" 

 

 

. . . . . . . . . 

 

Jeon Wonwoo 

Jeonghan describes him as his son. A lot of people know that, but they keep translating it into 'responsibility'. Because Jeon Wonwoo, seem to be a different case. 

Being with Wonwoo's side is a duty, they said.  
Being with Wonwoo's side is a opportunity, Jeonghan said. 

Opportunity to get the chance to take care of him in all cause, to listen to his worries and his rambles, and to love him to the extent he might consider himself his son. 

His parents describe Wonwoo as their whole world. They have given everything to him, their love, best school, latest technology, best comfort, name it. Wonwoo seem to be contented on the little things, even if born with a golden spoon he wants his life simple. For that his parents are never-ending be proud of him. Though they felt sad on Wonwoo having a hard time opening up to other people, they did try but it always ends as fail. Their son, never wanted change, and wants to continue living in the little circle he draws. 

To other people, Wonwoo is forgettable. He achieved so much, but the spotlight was never directed to him. He was always top without much effort. He doesn’t need to be a Students' body president, club president or even raising his hand during discussion to get to his spot. He just always ace every single quiz and test, that he don’t need to work on his extra-curricular points. His classmates directed him as Jeonghan's bestfriend or other things; it’s just saying Wonwoo is a foreign thing for them to say. 

He describes himself as someone who find joy in reading, lazing out, or sometimes spend time with very limited people like Jeonghan and his parents. He got good high grades and happy for getting unnoticed by all. He wanted to live exactly how he wanted, he want to live simply. Not until the bullshit of arrange marriage existed. 

He keeps saying he is scared, but in reality he felt violated. 

His tears won’t stop coming, his body aches so much and his mind having fun replaying the scenes earlier. He was a mess, and all he can do is cry inside the bedroom. After that encounter with Minah and his goons, he proceeded back to the apartment, the only place he now consider safe. 

The world is harsh, ruthless even. He keeps his defenses up, and they figure out how to bring it down. 

"-Yah our genious student knows how to cut cla-" It was all blur, ironically the image of Mingyu panicked was so clear. In no time, he sees guiding him to sit up, wiping the sweat and tears in his face.  
"What happened?" He softly said, combing his hair with his hands. He stares at Mingyu who spends to do things to calm him down. He admitted he was handsome, but he never got the chance to appreciate every piece of him. The lashes he have, the sparkles in his eyes, the lusciousness of his lips... 

This piece of art would be bound to him soon, and the whole reason of his despair. 

How can he hate something so beautiful?

He instead proceeded hating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to make it longer, and could you look at that the story has the life of its own! I never plan this to be angst, I just had a hard time how to snick the smut okay. LOL enjoy!  I’ll try to make it even longer next time. 
> 
> Wait Minah is an OC okay, Im not referring to any idol ok
> 
> I made a twitter acc hit me up if you can! @whatmingyudoes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo remembers how he loves hugs

Wonwoo almost forgot how he loves hugs. 

How he always run up to his mom to wrap his arms around her and how he owns big teddy bears for him to hug endlessly. 

Growing up gives him the idea that hugs are childish, because growing up means less dependent to other people or things. 

Which is partly true. 

He tightens his hold, and sink himself to the crook of his neck. 

It was the warmth that the hugs give him but it also means he has someone to hold on with his grief. He cried even more, and Mingyu softly humming a tone in his ear while soothing his back. 

He does feel naked, even if he was covered all over. He feels exposed that he has told Mingyu everything running up his mind, everything that cause his heart break, everything...  
He realized opening up wasn't a scary thing to do, opening up meaning freeing every negative he let live in his body. 

"I'm sorry, I should have asked permission when I put that mark on you..." Mingyu started "...Everything was moving so fast and I want them to think that we aren't put together" Wonwoo closes his eyes, and breathe the scent of Mingyu around him. It started to make him feel calm, and the warmth he gave is making him felt safe. 

"I just want to protect you without me being always by your side" It’s crazy, his heart wants leave him. He hides his face even more, knowing its turning red. "Guess, it didn’t fully work right?"

It was working, he concluded. Jeonghan explain it to him earlier. Mingyu want to make it looked it wasn't arrange by making sure he have an obvious mark on him. Or else, he would have been attacked by Mingyu's fans. It was like a sort of a imaginary shield that he is under Mingyu's care and no one should touch him. Minah doesnt care about it, he just want Wonwoo to suffer. 

"Let's go downstairs? I'll make dinner" Wonwoo shrugged and tighten his hold even more. He just want to stay here, it feels like heaven. It makes him feel everything is alright. 

"Wonwoo~" He groaned and tap his cheeks continuously; it just made Wonwoo tighten his hold even more. 

"I don't want to, let's stay like this please" This should be the part where Wonwoo would get his mind straight, that he should not get attach to things that are meant to fail, to end. This should be the part that he should be thinking of getting rid of Mingyu than getting himself into the boy. This should be the part that Wonwoo needs to stick to his plan. 

"We need to eat" He have said it, Wonwoo don't want to break their position. He came to love how his scent gives assurance, his smile gives him happiness and how the warmth flutters him inside. 

"Okay, leave me here then" He said rather annoyed and let go immediately to the boy; he proceeded in burying himself in the covers. 

But rather than drowning with the bed sheets, he felt like leaving the precious bed. He realizes that by a short of time, Mingyu has able to lift him up and put him in his shoulders. 

"Yahh!!" Walking with his sight inverted making him dizzy, and he doesn’t feel like giving so much energy with all the confessions he have made earlier. 

 

 

"You cook?" Wonwoo eyed him suspiciously. There's no way Mingyu knows how to cook. There's no way Mingyu will look becoming even more husband material on how serious he took all the equipments and ingredients he deem needed. 

Besides Mingyu doesn't look like he knows how to cook. 

"What do you want to eat?"

"I really don’t have an appetite" Wonwoo buried his face in the table, stealing even a small sleep to gain his energy. 

"There's no way I let you skip meals"

Wonwoo is thankful his face is hidden, because he can’t help smile on Mingyu's thoughtfulness. It’s refreshing to have someone care for you other than his parents and Jeonghan. 

"Uh huh, I'll make spicy fish stew!" He didn't expect Mingyu would be this cute, he knows the girls in the school would kill to see this. 

"I don't eat seafood"

"Really? It makes sense though" The supplies in their apartment were all taken care of by his mom, because Wonwoo is a choosy eater while Mingyu eats everything. 

"Apparently I actually bought some, probably gonna make it sometime" Mingyu is surely talkative; somehow Wonwoo enjoys listening to him rambling. He knows he enjoyed silence so much, he thinks he wants to put this as exception. Mingyu's voice and how passionate he sounds attracts him so much. "Oh! I can search up a recipe so you can’t really taste the fish"

"For now, I'm going to make fried chicken, with fries" Mingyu smiled showing the raw chicken and potatoes in front of him. "You like that?"

"They are my favorite" He said softly, trying too hard not to smile so much. 

"Who don’t like fried chicken and fries?" He chuckled, and getting two knives giving one to Wonwoo. "With that you shall call me 'chef' because I’m teaching you how to make the best fried chicken and fries ever" He beamed, but that is not something Wonwoo gets excited to. 

"I cannot believe I left the bed for this" He whine, and Mingyu run into him. "Hush let's start doing it" He grab Wonwoo's wrist and pulling him to where Mingyu have set the ingredients. 

"It's so tiring, can we just order" Instead of giving him the answer he wants, Mingyu gave him potatoes that he almost let them fall out of his hands. 

"Go wash the potatoes" He whines again, and put the potatoes in the sink. 

"Mingyuuu" Wonwoo pouted and shakes his body in cutely and proceeded to wrap his arms around him. He did it before stopping himself, he did it without thinking about it. 

"Stop acting cute and get the potatoes so you can start peeling them" It did get unnoticed how Mingyu panics when he realized he almost lost his control. 

So as he thought. 

"Arrghh" When Mingyu felt soft lips pressed against his cheeks that broke his self control and got himself a cut while preparing the chicken. 

"Ohh look at that" Wonwoo giggled and then dash out to somewhere Mingyu didn't know. For a small cut it does stings a lot and took a sit, after he wash his hands then he went to sit in their couch. Well, he needs to distance himself to the food, since he has an open wound (a small one) and he needs to calm himself from everything. This wasn't part of his plan. Mingyu urgently needs to gather his self together. 

"Never seen a 'chef' being injured" Wonwoo teased, bringing the first aid kit with him. Mingyu just glared at him but soon vanish as Wonwoo pressed the alcohol to his wound.  
"Fuccc-kk" Wonwoo snatched the definition of cute in Mingyu's dictionary, as he slowly blew the wound on his finger. He look away, he put every thoughts he could gather to keep his self intact. When he felt it stop, he sees Wonwoo putting the band aid then he throws himself to Mingyu. 

"I told you let's just order" Wonwoo muttered, feeling giddy as how he felt home in Mingyu's embrace. "I'm clingy when I'm depressed so you need to cope with that" He felt Mingyu started losing up when he said it, and he smiled. Mingyu caress his hair, and Wonwoo swear he could fall asleep in the couch even if they are in uncomfortable position. The important is he got to feel the warmth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it’s been a while hasn’t it? I actually have this one ready a while ago and I really forgot to upload it. The next chapter is 50% done; I could probably post it anytime soon. very soon, swear. Please give me feedbacks! It really motivates me. Thank youuuuuu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 

"Good morning!"

Wonwoo flinched hearing Mingyu's cheerful voice, even though he should get passed by being awkward to him as how they spend last night getting to know each other and did have a lot of skinships.

 

_"Wonwoo the delivery guy is here, I need to get it" Mingyu whines while softly pushing his arms out around him. "I'm getting comfortable here why do you always ruin it?" Wonwoo pouted, too upset with all the things Mingyu says he needs to do._

_Cuddle is more important than anything else and he doesn’t need logic to prove that._

_Seeing that adorable pout Wonwoo is making, Mingyu kiss him on his cheek and dash off to run off to the door._

 

Wonwoo felt he is back to square one. He just suddenly don't know how to be comfortable again with Mingyu. The real question is how did he able to have guts to be so clingy? He even doubts himself taking some drugs or something from all those things he have done.  

"M-morning" He lowered his gaze; he thinks that to escape Mingyu's gaze to him is by getting himself a glass of water. He walks out from their room almost hitting the wall.

Even their current situation right now shows how different their level is, Mingyu who just recently finish showering wearing a white cotton bathrobe, still in his fresh form that make him look delectable and handsome without effort. Let's just add that how sweet his voice sounds and that smile he says he is allergic to.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo who just out from their bed, his hair forming a nest, his face have probably 'particles' on it and how puffy his eyes from all the crying he did last night.

If compared to a game then Mingyu is like in the S level while Wonwoo struggles to get out through the beginners' level.

Their talk yesterday really has connected them, Wonwoo knows. It broke down the wall between them, but somehow another day means new wall to break that Wonwoo made. It was the feeling of what if's clouded inside his mind. What if, Mingyu just put up with him because Wonwoo was depressed? What if it’s just all guilt? What if he finds him annoying on how he craves for hug? What if Mingyu hasn’t really shown his real interest in him?

 

"Where's my morning hug?" Wonwoo just thank the higher ups for dropping the surprise when he just finished drinking water and had safely place the glass on its place because he swears how big of a mess will happen.

"Whu-What?" Mingyu smiled at him sweetly, and that is not the answer he wants. (Though he needs the smile though) His eyebrows are meeting and his jaw is on the floor then Mingyu just grab his wrist pulling him close just leaving a foot distance from each other.

"Aww, I know this would happen. Come here" He cooed just like how someone talks to babies, he cooed like Wonwoo is important and need his utmost care. Which Wonwoo begs to differ, he is not worth it.

"Is your insecurities telling you something again?"

Mingyu wraps his arms around his waist and Wonwoo buried his face in his neck in the process.

"From now on, listen to my voice okay? I am lovelier to listen than your insecurities anyway. I am always willing to be here for you. Don’t hesitate to come to me, okay? I'm going to be yours anyway."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"OH MY GOSH" Jeonghan sure got everyone's attention in the study hall with his scream, but he careless. Wonwoo's attempt on lowering his voice was in vain. He was closing his eyes from embarrassment from the unnecessary attention Jeonghan garnered. In addition, Wonwoo cannot erase that grin, and blush in his face.

They were in the study hall, the two always stays there after dismissal as they wait for their ride going home. Which in reality they just keep talking the whole time, but they always set their props (their books and notes) as they do so.

"HE REALLY SAID THAT?!"

He nodded softly, and he swears Jeonghan can faint any moment from now. Wonwoo chuckled softly, the best thing about being bestfriend with Jeonghan is that he express all the undefined feelings confine inside of him.

 

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, TELL MEE!" Jeonghan have been repeating this all throughout and now he is shaking the life out of Wonwoo. He stops when he notices Wonwoo opening his mouth.

"Uhm . . To experience more?"

"That, is, so, fucking, sweet" Jeonghan said breathlessly and continues shaking him. Jeonghan as the honorary bestfriend, feels ecstatic with all the progress with Wonwoo and Mingyu. Looking at how Wonwoo can't stop smiling and the color of pink not leaving his face is all he wants to keep seeing every single day. He feels proud that Wonwoo is opening up, he felt secured at how Mingyu showed that he cares. Overall this was not Jeonghan have expected to happen, but he is not complaining.

"Ask Mingyu if he have single brother, or friends or a person like him" Jeonghan's energy is crazy, and damn those judging how he acts right now. "Since you have yours, it's time for your bestfriend too" Wonwoo grins grew wider and it clicks something inside Jeonghan's mind.

"So you like him?" This is the typical Wonwoo he knew that when you caught him, he'll do his best not met your gaze and he keeps his voice low. "Is it too early to tell?"

"Who knows, it’s always different in every person" Jeonghan shrugs, and finally took a seat. Wonwoo pause for a while, organizing all the thoughts running inside him.

"I prefer calling it that we have been connected, 'like' maybe part of it but it is too broad to distinguish it." Wonwoo conclude. Everything is all sudden, and instead of concluding everything based on what is happening is not enough to justify it.

"Sometimes, I really ask myself why am I friends with a smartass like you. People like you keep things complicated." Jeonghan give a sigh, he wants to call Wonwoo stubborn and still in denial. But part of it, he admits that Wonwoo is right. Rushing and concluded everything might have hurt the two in the process. It is already an achievement that they have finally open up with each other and gives security that Wonwoo really needs.

"Jeonghan, you will be the first person to know if I figure it out." Wonwoo reach Jeonghan's hands, softly tapping it with his fingers. He smiled softly and continued "It's just, for now, I'm just happy on whatever we have" Jeonghan smiled back, even how much he babies Wonwoo he do have a big trust in him. Everything will be fine for you Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo" Jeonghan just stops every little desire of him to squeal as how Wonwoo face lights up hearing Mingyu calling him going to their table. Wonwoo turned back, and ran towards him.

"Mingyuuu" They were grinning each other, and probably shooting love confessions through their stares, who knows how the two idiots think. Jeonghan gathered his things, and arrange Wonwoo stuff so he can shoved it inside his bag (He knows Wonwoo will be too excited to get out of the place with Mingyu, so as a good bestfriend as he is, rather than Wonwoo shoving whatever is on table to his bag, at least it’s all set for him.)

"Hey Jeonghan!" Mingyu greeted when they finally decided to get back to their table, while Wonwoo is shoving his things to his bag. Jeonghan notice the big paper bag Mingyu is holding is his hand. He squealed quietly as he knows it is from the Wonwoo's favorite dessert shop. He grins eyeing the paper bag and Mingyu blush in the process.

"Bye" Wonwoo bids, and blindly reaching Mingyu's hand before walking away from them. Wonwoo was chatting nonstop, and Mingyu was listening to him intently. There were nasty stares that have thrown at them as they past, but they were too drown with each other's presence to notice it. Jeonghan just chuckle in the scene in front of him.

"Being connected huh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the smut is near! OMG OMG   
> anyways as always comments are love


End file.
